the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
The King of the Fells
The King of the Fells is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the third story in The Mammal Wars and sees the introduction of two characters: Blasteovark and the Ceapseohawk alongside its successor which also introduces two characters Vlaasarak and Jomnune. Synopsis After defeating Kouleton, Seslinian is mysteriously transported out of Buckinghamshire far up north to the Lake District, where he comes across the sinister Bengal Tiger declaring itself "The King of the Fells", Blasteovark. Plot Previously on The Mammal Wars: A month ago, the Irish Vixen, Forbflaith Hennessy escaped from prison having been sent to HMP Bronzefield in Surrey before being moved to the Firestorm Institute on the border between Oxfordshire and Buckinghamshire. One night, she escaped from prison and with the help of the Women of the Night created Seslinian. Also known as "Seslinian the Invincible" the fox terrorized the nearby hamlet of Charndon both unleashing the new powers he had acquired and transmitting the rabies virus causing a quarantine. The fox was defeated by means of Phosgene gas and his captor was captured by the Army and taken to a military hospital. Since then, no one knew what had happened to Forbflaith. Since then, the wars around England involving real life monsters like Firroth, Tyrath and Kilarth in the East of the world had caused great public interest and it also showed in the media. Their enjoyment however was short lived when Britain itself came under attack from its own kaiju; Kouleton, the wolf. Seslinian and Kouleton engaged in battle which carried to Sheephouse Wood and the fox seemingly won, but Kouleton attacked him and retreated. In the present day, Buckinghamshire and especially Buckinghamshirean children mourn the loss of "Superfox", yet his legacy leaves a division on adults, some who consider him a Defender of England while others question if the fox actually cares for humanity. But there was one thing that the children don't know about Seslinian: The fox is still alive. In fact Kouleton has not killed Seslinian and instead has sent him up to the North of England to the village of Grasmere in the town of Ambleside in Cumbria. The fox then shrinks back down to his normal size and enters Grasmere to explore it but inside the village suffers from hunger and begins a raid on Grasmere on becoming invisible. His food involves berries, gingerbread and eventually as he gets bolder, regular fox prey such as insects and rodents; the next day Seslinian becomes satisfied but ends up several counties away from home. In today's world, foxes have successfully colonized urban areas and Seslinian is forced to turn from a forest fox to an urban fox and ends up making his home in an unknown location in Grasmere, presumably in a dark alley or a street. The fox goes to sleep only to be waken up by a bird call which follows with calls of "The Beast" entering the village, a shadowy figure then enters the village once the bird has flied away. That night, Grasmere comes under siege from "The Beast" and despite his previous fearless nature when faced with the Army and Kouleton, the Beast's attack proves too much for Seslinian and eventually the fox fears for his life thanks to the screams of humans, the roars of The Beast and the shots of guns owing to hunters trying to kill the beast to little avail. Eventually as the Beast subsides its attacks, Seslinian thinks the beast is coming for him and so runs away from Grasmere to a nearby forest where he surrounds himself with cerulean light and teleports away from the village...just as the Beast finishes its raid and destroys Grasmere. The next morning, Blasteovark's rampage is revealed: Shops and houses are destroyed, the streets are littered with crying families and in particular screaming and crying children and the victims of the Beast are just the icing on the cake: Some are mauled with huge claw marks while others are left either half eaten or with huge teeth marks. Much like Seslinian in Seslinian the Invincible, Blasteovark ends up as the result of three PIFs in which his name is actually engraved on to a tombstone like monolith. It is also these films that warn the public not to go outside at night because of fears that the beast will catch them and the message "Don't die of ignorance." In spite of beliefs that Seslinian has left the county, he has actually retreated to the civil parish of Wasdale. There in the distance is the highest mountain in England: Scafell Pike. With no one in sight, Seslinian returns to his normal coyote style that he was originally in Seslinian the Invincible and Wolves Attack and begins his ascent up Scafell Pike where he also begins to explore the Lake District's fells which are described as being more like dormant volcanoes. During his exploration of the Lake District, Seslinian's exploration ends on Tarn Crag where he sees "The Eagle" which is an indicator that The Beast won't be far behind and as such, Seslinian stops to see the Beast in its glory. At first, Seslinian is disappointed when the Eagle gives a call that the Beast is near yet does not turn up causing him to consider going back down Tarn Crag...that is, until he hears the same erratic roar that he heard in Grasmere, only this time the roar does not include the bear roar and instead is described as being like the roar of either a lion or a tiger. More growls are heard and despite fleeing before from Grasmere when the Beast laid siege to it, the fox stands his ground and when the growling intensifies, Seslinian growls back. Once the growls get louder and another mighty roar is heard however, Seslinian backs off and lo and behold, who does he see? The same beast that attacked Grasmere and that the PIFs mentioned earlier in the story warn the Grasmere public about: Blasteovark: "On the rocks of the crag like the King of the Castle, there he was: Blasteovark and it was finally here where his form was revealed...not lion, not bear, not even cougar. In fact, if the lion was the King of the Jungle and the King of the Mountains was a thorny crown then the title of the King of the Fells went straight to the Beast. Here was the Beast that terrorized Grasmere, the Beast that could have framed lions, innocent tigers, bears, leopards and jaguars in the United Kingdom; here was Blasteovark, a male Bengal Tiger: Six and a half meters from nose to tail, bigger than a lion and weighing more than 440kg!" When Blasteovark spots Seslinian, the tiger reacts with hostility and blasts Seslinian with a beam attack from his mouth. The result is knocking the fox to the ground but the fox gets up again and blasts Blasteovark with another energy beam attack; the tiger retaliates and causes an energy beam lock. Both animals fight their corners with huge ferocity but the power of Blasteovark is too much for Seslinian and the fox is thrown away. Blasteovark demonstrates another power to attack Seslinian: Using the rocks on the crag but the fox recovers too quickly for the attack to take place and creates a force field to shield himself. Seslinian attacks Blasteovark again with his eye beams but the attack has no effect and the fox finds himself attacked again. But he recovers just in time to see Blasteovark descend down the crag to a farmhouse which also marks the first time that Seslinian becomes a Defender of England. Here, the fox blasts the tiger with beam attacks over and over again before trying both at the same time which causes damage to Blasteovark and forces him to retreat. The fox then takes things to the next level by growing to the same size and power as his enemy. As Blasteovark regains consciousness, he attacks Seslinian again and this time, the fox teleports both of them away from Tarn Crag or the bottom of Tarn Crag. The next fight destination is Cark Airfield in Flookburgh where this time, the fight between Seslinian and Blasteovark does not involve their abilities and instead becomes more physical where this time, the pair start screaming like mountain lions as they wrestle with each other. During the fight, Blasteovark tries to kill Seslinian by repeatedly scratching at his back but the fox's healing factor is too quick for the scratches to do him any harm. After the battle of Flookburgh, Seslinian and Blasteovark take their fight to the next level when they fight all over the fells of the Lake District and it is also here where Seslinian really gets the hang of fighting Blasteovark, even throwing the tiger into a campsite at Coniston. The fight eventually carries to Tranearth where it is where Blasteovark finally meets his match. In Tranearth, Seslinian chases Blasteovark to the Tranearth climbing hut where the tiger mauls a boy scout to death before being beaten by the scout leader with a fire poker and as a result, Seslinian mauls that leader to death before attacking Blasteovark. The tiger meets his match in a secluded area of Tranearth after the fox overthrows him as the King of the Fells by throwing him into a tarn. The tiger leaves humiliated but alive while Seslinian shrinks down to his fox size and vanishes from the Lake District back home to Buckinghamshire. But Seslinian is not the only kaiju of the South; BBC News reports and warns Southerners to stay indoors for good due to the sighting of two wild animals on the loose; a cat and a dog like animal. Once the news report cuts off, two wild animals are seen prowling England: A big cat that resembles a lion or a tiger like Blasteovark where it is seen prowling the Cambridge Military Hospital and a dog like animal first seen at an abandoned holiday resort before moving on to the Green Lodge Naturopathic Centre in Essex which like Blasteovark and the big cat gives a vague depiction of the type of animal it is as it is at first presumed to be a Golden Jackal. Additional information This is the first story in The Mammal Wars to feature a "Previously on..." segment in the prologue of a series and this technique would also be used for other universes in the Timeline of World History. However, this feature is absent from the Surgeon stories. Category:Literature